


beguile

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, toothrottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: He thinks Lusa is still asleep, so he’s a little startled when he feels a kiss being pressed to his nape, lips lingering as Lusa smells him in return, pressing another kiss to the soft skin along with a soft exhale.“Good morning,” he whispers, his face still so close that Esper can feel each word moving the short hair at the back of his neck.





	beguile

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2018 lets all hope its as soft as this self indulgent shit awwh yeahh

Esper stirs when a bird chirps outside, the melody familiar. His eyes refuse to open; he’s still too comfortable. He shifts a little to get a strand of hair that tickles his nose away, making himself even more comfortable in the crook of Lusa’s elbow.

He inhales the scent surrounding him all over, toes curling on their own as he does. Lusa’s other arm is draped overbid midriff, holding him close. He can hear Lusa’s steady breathing against his back.

He thinks Lusa is still asleep, so he’s a little startled when he feels a kiss being pressed to his nape, lips lingering as Lusa smells him in return, pressing another kiss to the soft skin along with a soft exhale.

“Good morning,” he whispers, his face still so close that Esper can feel each word moving the short hair at the back of his neck.

Esper hums in response. Lusa’s arm brings him even closer, back flush with chest. Esper can’t say he minds.

“Mmm, morning wood?” he asks, feeling Lusa’s cock poking his back.

Lusa presses more kisses to his neck, nose pushing away the hair in his way. His tongue pokes out to trace the edges of Esper’s scar, making him exhale shakily. “When I’m sleeping with someone like you?” Lusa mutters, “How could I not?”

Esper chuckles, dipping his head down a bit to give Lusa better access. Those fluttering kisses feel heavenly. “Someone like you? More like someone like me, we’re the same person.”

Lusa hums in the back of his throat and then decides to suck a mark right where Esper’s shirt meets his shoulder. Esper twitches, relaxing into the ministrations. There will be a bright red mark there later, so obvious against his pale complexion. The thought of that is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

“You’re perfect,” Lusa tells him, completely sincere.

Esper laughs again, nuzzling his cheek into Lusa’s art still supporting it. “Flattery aside, you wanna do something about it? Your morning wood, that is.”

“Are you offering?”

“When am I not?”

Lusa kisses his neck again, hand rubbing across Esper’s stomach. “Okay, leave it to me, then.”

“A kiss first,” Esper states, craning his neck so he can connect his lips to his alternate’s. Lusa meets him halfway with eagerness, lips sliding against each other’s like they were made for it.

Esper hums, satisfied, when they separate, nestling himself while Lusa’s hand glides down to the edge of his pajama shirt, fingers teasing the skin above his waistband with featherlight touches. He closes his eyes, letting himself go lax against Lusa’s ministrations.

The brawler’s intentions are clear with his languid touches, hand dipping beneath Esper’s pants to palm his cock, stirring it to life with gentle rubs. Lusa’s mouth is back at its work peppering kisses all over any exposed skin of Esper’s back, hips rolling against his backside almost lazily.

Esper’s breath comes out in a sigh, eyes sliding shut again as he feels himself get hard for Lusa, all too easily. He whines, jutting his hips forward into the touch.

Lusa coos into his ear, holding him back. Esper whines again, earning himself a soft laugh. Lusa’s hand leaves him, much to his displeasure (which he makes very known with a loud groan) to pull down his pajama pants. They bunch by his knees before he kicks them off, pulling the blanket up to compensate for the loss of warmth.

Lusa repeats the action with his own pants and then pulls him back flush against himself. “I love you,” he whispers, nosing at the juncture of Esper’s neck where it connects to his shoulder, breathing deeply. “You smell so good.”

Esper doesn’t reply, though the blush already blooming on his cheeks deepens. He grasps Lusa’s hand and brings it back to his cock.

Lusa laughs, wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh. “Got it, got it, sorry,” he says, stroking slowly and rubbing the dark precum all around the flushed head.

“And you?” Esper asks, pressing back against where Lusa’s cock still pokes his backside.

“Mmm, raise your left leg?” Lusa words it more like a question, hand leaving Esper momentarily to grab his thigh, raising it to the side.

Esper makes a confused sound, but doesn’t protest as Lusa’s cock slides against his other thigh. He’s let go, leg falling back into place and entrapping Lusa’s arousal. He hums as Lusa rocks, thrusting between his thighs oh-so-gently.

“This what you want?” Esper asks, clenching his thighs together when he feels Lusa push forward.

“Fuck yeah,” Lusa groans back, returning to pumping Esper’s cock at the same slow pace.

Esper moans, precum dripping from him with each of Lusa’s skilled movements, with each swipe of a thumb and squeeze near the bottom. He feels Lusa’s cover his thighs in return, making the slide easier.

He enjoys each of Lusa’s hitched breaths and deep groans, so close to his ear he feels more than hears them. The brawler is still pressing kisses to his neck, still holding him close, still whispering to him.

“Feel so good,” Esper can make out as Lusa’s hips stutter.

Time ceases to exist as they rock together, liquid pleasure and molten love flooding their veins instead of blood. Esper’s sight is dark whether he closes or opens his eyes, so he no longer knows which he’s doing.

“Love you,” he breathes into the air. Everything is quiet around them, save for the small bubble of their labored breaths and slick movements, but even those sound far away now. “Love you so much… Gonna come… soon…

“Anytime you want,” Lusa answers, voice deeper than usual. “Love you too…”

His teeth skirt Esper’s neck without pressing down, hand focusing on the tip of Esper’s arousal. He dips his finger into the oozing slit once, twice, and that’s all Esper needs to get pushed over the edge.

He comes with a low moan of Lusa’s name, covering said man’s hand in his black cum in small bursts. He falls against the arm still beneath his head bonelessly, nuzzling into it.

Lusa’s breathing out shakily now, watching his lover come apart at his hands never ceasing to amaze him. He keeps thrusting for what could be a minute, or maybe an hour, Esper isn’t sure. All he’s sure of is that he feels weightless, sleepy in a satisfied sense.

Lusa comes with a fluttery kiss to his nape, fingers digging into Esper’s hip to keep him still. Not that the time traveled was trying to get away at any point.

“I love you so much, Esper,” Lusa mumbles when he calms down from his wonderful high, mind completely blank. He tangles his legs with Esper’s, neither of them minding the mess between Esper’s legs for a moment in favor of just soaking in each other’s company.

“I love you too,” Esper replies, belatedly.

“Today feels slow. How about I make us hot chocolate?”

“Cake for breakfast?” Esper asks, referring to the leftover cake they got from Roy the day before.

Lusa hums in agreement. “After I clean you up, though.”

Esper grips his arm, holding it to his chest tightly. Lusa can feel how warm the moonstone in it is, pulsating with warm pink light. “Not yet,” Esper begs, “Stay here for a little longer.”

Lusa can only breathlessly utter a soft, “Yeah.” It’s not like Esper asks things like these often, and who is he to say no anyway?

Especially after Esper had helped him out so graciously.


End file.
